Myra Beau
:"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me from my title! DON'T YOU FORGET THIS MOMENT! You'll regret this! I promise you! YOU WILL REGRET YOUR STUPID ACTIONS! :-An outraged Myra yelling after she was forcefully fired Myra Beau is the twin sister of Adeline Beau and a former head of the Paris CSP group. Appearance Before turning Rogue: '''She had the same hair and coat color as her sister. Her hair was put in somewhat of the same style like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. '''Rogue Appearance: After being fired from the CSP, Myra used magic to alter her appearance. The main reason she changed her appearance is that she doesn't want anybody to know that she is related to her sister and because she wanted a fresh new start as a villain. Her rogue appearance is a dark lavender coat color with dark cerulean and red-ish pink-ish spiky hair that matches her tail. But the color of her eyes remains the same, her tail also remains the same style. Personality Before going rogue: She was really sweet and innocent. She respected everybody. She also doesn't give up easily. Rogue: Myra is a cold-hearted mare, she doesn't care about safety and likes getting the job done. She's also very impatient when people don't answer her questions quickly and almost never shows her emotions, and is very calm and collected (even though she's quite cold and mean). She still doesn't give up easily. And she likes picking random fights. History Myra follows her twin sister like a shadow, she loves whatever she does and always copies her. At some point, Myra and her sister Adeline were offered a chance to join the CSP by Serina and help on a case. While Adeline quickly accepted the offer, Myra was not very interested in being a spy for the CSP that much, but decided to join CSP with her sister regardless. While working for the CSP Adeline got most of the credit for the work they both did and told Myra that she had to do things herself, Myra then became upset and jealous at her sister, and gave her a silent treatment. Adeline and Myra had a hard time afterwards, and their personal problems created huge problems for the CSP, which resulted in Myra berating her sister for just thinking about herself and being a bad sister. Serina told Myra that it was her fault in the first place and that since she could not stop being bad against her sister or let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the CSP and decided to fire her from the organization. Myra then left, but swore revenge against her sister and the CSP, and told them that she would make them regret. 'Joining Lord Anders and Aftermath' Myra has been seeking for revenge on her sister and Serina ever since, and eventually joined Lord Anders's army and became one of his top spies. When Lord Anders wants inside information about CSP and someone inside the CSP Equestria HQ, he always asks Myra to do the job (this is basically all she does besides spying on other organizations). 'EqG Film' In the Equestria Girls Film, the CSP is in charge of protecting the portal to Equestria's world to the human world. Myra finds out about this and seeks the opportunity to go into the human world. She make several trips to the human world and like Sunset Shimmer, she gets used to the human world and their traditions. When Myra was going to go back to the portal in Equestria to go to the human world, a CSP member caught her. But she broke free and leaped into the portal. Adeline was soon asked to retrieve her because it could cause an imbalance in the human world as well as the pony world. Abilities Magic Like all regular unicorns, Myra can perform magic. Her magic abilities are not as great as Twilight's or Serina's, but it's much better than a pony who just uses it for their talent. Lie Detection In the Paris CSP HQ, it is required for every unicorn to know how to detect a lie from another pony. Myra and her sister are one of the top 10 ponies in the Paris CSP group that can detect a lie in 20 seconds flat. Relationships Serina Charades Myra really hates Serina because she was the one who kicked Myra from the CSP Paris branch and banished her from Ponyville. Myra wants revenge on Serina and the CSP. Adeline Beau Adeline and Myra used to be very close sisters since they are twins. When Adeline was getting most of the attention and most of the credit of Myra's suggestions and ideas (as she is great at making ideas, plans, ect.), and didn't even bother to mention that Myra made them. Anger, jealousy and frustration grew in Myra's heart and she soon tried to target Adeline for her grave mistake. When Serina found out that Adeline and Myra are fighting in the Equestria CSP HQ, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Adeline explained everything with Myra scowling at her every second, Serina concluded that she is the one to blame and fired her from the CSP. From there on, Myra has hated both Serina and Adeline. Lord Anders When Lord Anders saw Myra crying in the Everfree Forest, Anders immediately could tell that she was an outcast. Lord Anders then approached her cautiously and asked her what was wrong. She told him her whole story and he understood what happened to her. Anders then offered her a chance to join his army because the CSP is also his enemy. Myra objected at first, but then accepted his offer and gave him some Intel on the CSP, which makes Myra a valuable spy and member to Lord Anders. Myra is a very loyal follower of Lord Anders, as she believes being on his side will help her get her revenge against her sister and the CSP. Gallery The only reason why you see so many EqG pics is that I can't draw her hair! (Sad) So yeah. I'll be drawing most of her pics as EqG style. Lets see here Myra.jpg|"Let's see here." Myra doing some research Spying on you Myra.png|"What is she doing with him?" Myra Beau EgQ form.png|Myra's full EqG appearance Myra and Adeline meet in Canterlot high.JPG|"You must be new here!"-Myra to Adeline in the human world Myra's usual appearance.JPG|Myra's former evil appearance A Myra.png|Myra's new evil appearance. (Created by Bleck) She signed up Myra.png|"SHE SIGNED UP?!?!" Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Former spy Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Lord Anders's Group Category:CSP Category:Former CSP member